Our Love is Forever
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Some things are meant to last forever, especially the love between two people. Our love will last ever Mac. Do you believe that? I do Stella.


**Title: This Love is Forever**

**Summary:** Some things are meant to last forever, especially the love between two people. Our love will last ever Mac. Do you believe that? I do Stella. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You know the rest write?

**A/N:** lyrics to the song '**_This Love is Forever'_** in **_bold and italics _**belong to one of my fave gospel singers Paul Janz. This story is pure and utter fluff. Hope you all like it.

~**_Special Dedication: _**_This is dedicated to my friend SBT on her upcoming nuptials and all her help through my tough times as of late. I wish you all the very best my dear friend and hope this makes you smile.  
__Here is a small gift to your amazing life ahead. AiP~_

* * *

"Stella this isn't fair," Mac moans as he shifts uncomfortably on his padded chair.

"Mac why are you complaining? This was your idea," Stella whispers as she pushes her cheek against his. "Please try to relax."

"But I can't hold you," Mac huffs as he leans back in his chair, his captive arms flexing for her viewing pleasure and his nearly naked state of undress tempting her with each passing second. "All I wanted to know was what goes on at bachelorette parties."

"And I told you."

"You can't leave me like this."

"It was a mild threat Mac."

"It was?"

"Relax handsome, I'm going to turn on some music. Besides you brought this upon yourself by not stripping for me."

"I'm almost naked," Mac retorts with a wry smile, his fingers still testing the fuzzy material wrapped around the steel handcuffs keeping him trapped for her.

"Mac it took you six seconds to undress. That's not what happens at _real _bachelorette parties," Stella chuckles as she takes in his body wearing only his black boxers. "At real parties the male entertainment puts on a show."

"I don't do that."

"And hence here you are," she counters and Mac just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Did you want a _real _party?"

"No, as I said to you, this is better than any bachelorette party I could have ever gone to. Now time to enjoy the show."

"Me or you?"

"You."

"Oh I think you know I already am," Mac smirks, his body already betraying his need and desire for her. He watches her turn on the music and then feels his core starting to warm further. She slowly walks back up and stands before him, her perfect frame now gently swaying to the soft music playing in the background.

"Stella..." Mac groans as he once again shifts in place, his arms unable to hold her as he wants.

"You know I already had my personal shower," she mentions as her fingers hover around the bottom edge of her sweater.

"What is a personal shower?" Mac wonders as his eyes remain mesmerized by her movements.

"It's where I am given special sexy things by close friends who know me," she informs him as she slowly removes her sweater, pulling it up and revealing brand new sexy black and silver lace.

"I um...wow," Mac lightly gulps, his captive wrists trying to pull himself free of the restraints.

"If you break those Mac, I'm going to go home and you won't see me until the wedding tomorrow."

"What?" Mac asks weakly as he slumps back in delirious defeat.

Stella smiles at her nearly naked husband to be, delighting in his well kept physique; his body hardening in places just for her and flexing for her viewing delight; her brain already devouring his perfect flesh. Her fingers move from her bosom to her waist and then hover around the zipper of her jeans.

"Stella..." Mac moans once more as he watches her delicate fingers slowly pull the zipper down, revealing the second half of the sexy lace duo she was gifted the week before.

"Wow, that's um...amazing," Mac whispers as he watches his soon to be wife's perfect, olive toned body still swaying before him; just out of reach. "I need you Stella."

"Just a bit longer Mac," she smiles as he sags back into the chair.

"I need you."

"I know."

"Please? Stella I'm in agony here," Mac huffs as he tries to shift his frame to a more comfortable angle.

She leans in closer, wanting to rid him of his last vestige of fabric before their much anticipated union can finally begin. Finally when all pieces of fabric have finally been removed Stella moves herself into position and their union begins.

"I can't hol..." Mac starts only to have Stella's lips cover his and start to smother his mouth with hungry kisses, her tongue gently pushing between his teeth and keeping any forth coming words to soft moans of delight; her hands keeping his face trapped while their bodies move together.

"Mmm Mac you taste good," Stella whispers as her lips move from his mouth and start to nibble his warm neck, forcing his body to arch upward into her grasp. The position on the chair isn't the most comfortable, but Mac knows the pleasure that she's offering will push aside any momentary pangs of discomfort and allow him to revel in the new sensations they are creating together.

"Love that Stella," Mac praises as her lips move from his neck to his ear.

"I love you Mac," she tells him, her warm breath actually forcing his blazing skin to be covered with shiver bumps.

They move together as one; both of them in union, exchanging loving words and desirable glances until each calls the other's name and the union is complete.

"Wow Stella," Mac gently pants as he slumps back in the chair, his strong arms still trapped behind his back with the set of pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"I agree Mac. You okay?"

"Right now, pretty close to perfect," he retorts with a wide grin as her fingers brush away a few beads of sweat. "You?"

"Just about the same."

"Let me hold you. Please?"

Stella reaches for the small key and undoes one of the cuffs, allowing Mac's now free arms to wrap around her and hold her close, pushing aside any damp curls as his lips kiss her mouth once more, tasting her fragrant mouth as the heat between them continues to grow.

"I love when I'm right," Stella smiles as her fingers tease a rough patch of small stubble on his warm cheek.

"What were you right about?" Mac inquires with arched brows as his fingers move from her face and starts to tenderly stroke her warm back.

"This was the best bachelorette party I could have ever had."

"I'm just glad my mother stayed with Don and Jessica tonight," Mac smirks as she leans in, his mouth the willing and waiting receptacle of another heated kiss.

"Hmm yeah three is a crowd," Stella teases. "Thanks for not leaving."

"Did I have much of a choice?" Mac counters.

"Um no," she replies with a smile. But when she offers a few moments of silence Mac is quick to pick up on it.

"What is it?" He wonders.

"Tomorrow our lives change forever. Any doubts or regrets?" Stella wonders.

"Just one."

"Mac, you have a regret? About Us?"

"I wish I had asked sooner; wish I hadn't been so afraid," Mac replies with a soft frown.

"Better late than never."

"You are too good to me Stella."

"I love you Mac, more than anything. I waited until you were ready; I knew it wouldn't have been forever."

"How did you know?"

"Because if you waited any longer I would have killed you."

"Ah," Mac smirks. "And with me gone and you head of the crime lab I wonder what attention my death would garner if you had committed it?"

"None. I would have blamed the janitor and filed it case closed."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah he never stood a chance," Stella teases as her fiery emerald eyes lock with his warm sapphire ones; her mind always delighting in the color contrast between them.

Mac's fingers slowly snake behind her head and bring her lips back to his and allowing him one last passionate bout of kissing.

"I guess we should get some rest?" Mac's turn to ask, prompting Stella to just chuckle but nod in agreement as they finally pull apart and then head into their bedroom, both of them slowly slipping under the covers, Mac's arms wrapping around Stella's naked frame and holding her close as Stella's head rests on his shoulder.

"Think you'll get some sleep tonight?"

"Probably more tonight than tomorrow night," Mac replies as his lips nuzzle her ear.

"And why is that Mr. Taylor?"

"Well Mrs. Taylor," Mac pauses, allowing the delightful sound of his soon to be wife's last name tickle his brain before he continues. "We might be busy."

"All night?" Stella arches her brows in the dimly lit room they were lying in.

"Half the night?" Mac chuckles as he shifts his position in bed; Stella's body moving with his. They finally settle in for the night, both of them trying to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow. As the night progresses both of their minds are filled with memories of the days and years leading up to this night and dreaming about what the days and years to come might also bring.

Stella was the first to awaken the next morning, slowly opening her eyes and looking at the handsome face of the sleeping man beside her and feels her heart to swell even more than it had the night before. His lips slightly part, prompting her to lean in and gently brush them with hers and then pulling back and watching his lips curl into a wide smile.

"Morning beautiful," Mac whispers as he slowly reveals his sapphire orbs and gazes upon her with a loving smile.

"Morning yourself handsome."

"You nervous?"

"I will be when I am walking down the isle. What um...what about you? I know you have done this before but..." Stella's voice trails off as Mac's fingers gently grasp her left hand and bring her engagement ring to his lips and he tenderly kisses it.

"I am also a bit nervous," Mac admits in truth. "But never happier. You?"

"Oh Mac, I can't even describe the amazing feeling inside knowing that in a few hours I'll be Mrs. Stella Taylor. It's a dream come true. I know it sounds sappy but I don't care."

"Well if you weren't this happy then I would be a bit suspicious."

"Really?"

"Might start to think twice about the janitor," Mac chuckles, prompting Stella to force his laughter to remain as she pokes his side; forcing another bout to come forth. Finally after a few tears of defeat have been produced through his blue orbs, she pulls back and allows him some breathing space.

"Do you surrender?" Stella smiles as she holds Mac's arms at his sides.

"To you? Always," he answers; Stella leaning and tasting his flushed lips once more. Mac's fingers finally leave his side, twirling a curl around his digit and then offering Stella a contended sigh.

"What?"

"You and nothing more," he whispers with a warm smile. "Mrs. Taylor. You know it's been a long time since..."

"Mac..." Stella starts as she watches his eyes instantly mist.

"It's okay; I knew it would happen today. I think we both did. These memories had to surface."

"She's with us Mac, right here," Stella's fingers gently come to rest on his heart. "No regrets about that?"

"None. I know she'd want both of us to be happy, just brings back memories you know?"

"I know," Stella's face gently creases into a small look of concern. "I know she's happy for us."

"I won't allow any kind of melancholy to..." Mac starts only to have Stella's finger gently push against his lips, halting his speech.

"Don't say something you'll regret. I love you Mac and want to share those memories with you. But today we will create our own."

"And I give you my word you'll have my mind and heart one hundred percent."

"Never a doubt on my part."

"I love you so much," he confesses in truth as his fingers once again snake behind her neck and pull her back down to his waiting mouth; hungrily tasting her perfect lips and then pulling back with a happy moan. "I guess we need to get ready."

Stella gives Mac a nod and then regrettably pushes herself out of the warm nest of covers, allowing her soon to be husband's hungry gaze to rest on her naked frame.

"You better get going into that shower or we really will be late," Mac playfully warns.

"Such a charmer Mac Taylor," Stella casually teases before she gathers up her push robe and heads into the bathroom; Mac also regrettably leaving the warm covers, fetching his own robe and heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. He spies the pink fuzzy handcuffs on the table and can't help but feel his lips turn upward into a warm smile. He picks them up not realizing he has an audience until a soft giggle is heard.

"Like those do you?"

"Not as much as I did last night," Mac tosses as he looks at her with arches brows. "I think I need my own set Mrs. Taylor."

"Mmm like the sound of that Mr. Taylor," Stella replies before she disappears back into the bathroom with the item she had gotten from the bedroom and closes the door. Mac stuffs the cuffs into the pocket of his robe and heads into the kitchen to start the coffee, his eyes resting on the wedding invitation still taped to the fridge. His mind takes much delight as he thinks back a few months ago to when he had taken Stella to a private setting in Central Park and then asked her; pouring out his heart and offering his soul.

_'Yes I will marry you Mac. I love you more than anything.' _Was her exuberant reply. The months that followed were busy almost every minute of every day; with cases, wedding preparations, private time and then just down time.

"You know I still can't believe I let you pick our wedding song and am even more surprised at myself that you won't tell me and that I haven't beaten the truth out of you," Stella quips as she exits the bathroom some time later and joins him in the kitchen.

"I said I would tell you if you wanted to know."

"No, I'm just teasing. Besides this way I can do the same to you in return and then you can't say anything because you did it first."

"Isn't it written somewhere that love doesn't keep account of the injury."

"Oh come on Mac, this doesn't hurt," Stella giggles as she wraps her arms around his waist. "It's just blackmail."

"I have no secrets Stella, if you ask I will tell you."

"You said you wouldn't."

"I'm afraid of leverage," he lightly frowns, prompting Stella's laughter to grow as she kisses him on the mouth, her fingers instantly reaching into his pocket and pulling out the fuzzy cuffs.

"Have your shower or I'll use these."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Mac counters as he kisses her back and then heads toward the bathroom to get himself ready for their big day.

_'Stella, I am offering you my heart, my life and my soul...will you marry me?'_

That question had followed an amazing confession of love from him and she wasn't able to say yes fast enough or allow him to place the modest engagement ring on her finger fast enough. She had been waiting for him to ask that question for what seemed like forever, but knew it wasnt something she was going to force him into doing, not when his tender heart was at stake.

Stella hears the phone ring and soon she's talking to Millie, cementing last minute preparations and the Taylor wedding day is officially in full swing. Mac finishes his shower and soon joins Stella for a light breakfast, talking about their honeymoon plans and how their working schedule will change after they get back.

Mac offers to finish with the cleanup as Stella heads into the bedroom to finish packing her overnight bag; tossing in a few extras to make their night special. She eyes the wedding gown in the zipped up garment bag and can't wait for Mac's expression when she starts to walk down the isle toward him. It wasn't a pure white dress, but a creamy white, satin, some lace, pearls and a design that would make even the most confident of Greek Goddesses a little jealous of the stunning mortal.

"Got everything?" Mac inquires as he leans against the door frame watching her finally zip shut her overnight suitcase.

"Everything but you," Stella smiles as he comes and joins her on the bed, easing himself down beside her and taking her hand in his; his fingers curling around them.

"What else do you have in there?"

"Nice try," Stella replies, lightly laughing at Mac's sad pout. "If I showed you now it would lose the mystery for later."

"Can you tell me?"

"It's brand new lingerie."

"Right," Mac huffs as he rolls his eyes. "Like last nights?"

"Last nights was special and only for last night."

"I won't see that set again?" Mac asks weakly as his free hand snakes up her side and gives her a small poke in the ribs.

"Only if you are a good boy," she flirts, kissing his growing pout.

"Can't wait to see it on you...whatever it is," Mac's husky voice admits as he leans in for another warm kiss. But before their kissing can deepen any further Jessica and Lindsay arrive, whisking Stella away to get her hair and makeup done; while Don and Danny linger with Mac until Millie arrives with the photographer to capture her son in his pre-wedding state; the photographer then heading over to Stella's to capture on print the bride to be's final moments as Stella Bonasera.

XXXXXXXX

"Nervous?" Millie asks her son as they hover near the entrance to the large tent in Central Park.

"Excited," Mac replies as he allows his mother to fiddle with the small white orchid attached to his black satin lapel. "You?"

"I love Stella my son," Millie replies as she kisses him on the cheek. "I couldn't be happier for the two of you today. Your father would be so proud."

"Think so?"

"Trust me McCanna, he would be."

"Have you checked on her?" Mac wonders in concern.

"Yes for the hundredth time, she's fine," Millie chuckles. "She was more concerned about you. You two are so very much alike."

"That's a scary thought."

"For all of us," Millie quips as Flack walks up to them.

"You two ready?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Mac answers in haste as he gives his mother one last smile and then walks with his best man down the isle to await his bride. He nears the front and feels is heart rate starting to climb, offering Danny and Don a nervous smile in return. Flack gives him a wink but Mac's eyes quickly turn and focus on the entrance where Stella will be making her grand entrance at any time. _I can't believe today finally came._

"You all set?" Sid inquires softly as he looks at Stella with a loving fatherly gaze.

"I am."

"You look truly beautiful," Sid mentions as he plants a soft kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"I still can't believe I'm marrying Mac," Stella whispers as her arm curls around Sid's; her body slightly trembling with nervous anticipation.

"I can't believe it's taken him this long to ask," Sid jokes.

But his face turns a bit more serious when soft music starts to play and it's time. Stella watches first Lindsay leave the dressing tent entrance and then Jessica disappear and then it's her turn to head make herself known, mostly to the man waiting at the end of the carpeted isle for her. _I can't believe today finally came. _She gives Sid a nod and then slowly starts to walk toward the entrance, her heart rate soaring with each step she takes. She finally watches Mac appear and feels her heart skip a beat at the handsome man in the black tuxedo waiting only for her a few feet away. _Wow, _she only manages as her eyes lock with his warm sapphires; her smile from ear to ear. _Today I am marrying my best friend._

Mac feels his fists starting to curl and uncurl as he watches Lindsay slowly walking down the isle and then Jessica behind her. A small hush starts to fall over the crowd as he watches Stella finally appear and then feels his world stop short; his heart exploding with delight and love. _Wow, _is all his mind can piece together as she rounds the corner and is facing him square on; her stunning emerald eyes locked with his, everyone else fading from around them. Beautiful wasn't even a tern he could use to describe her. The dress was beyond words; simple yet elegant; hugging her curves without being vulgar or showy. Her hair was partially pinned and partially down but all he kept looking at was her smile; her facial expression mirroring her love inside for him. _Today I am marrying my best friend. _

Stella finally makes her way to the end of the isle, taking Mac's arm and letting Sid go and sit down beside his wife; everyone else now in attention to what the speaker will be saying.

However, Mac doesn't hear much of what is being said; between trying to get his heart rate to slow back down and watching Stella's every expression, the ceremony comes to the vows faster than expected. Stella too found it somewhat difficult to listen to every single word, as her eyes would dart over to the man beside her, watching his face and then smiling whenever their eyes would lock.

She didn't expect Mac to pour our his heart in front of all their family and friends so when they both sat down to create their vows knew they would be discreet but heartfelt. After they were spoken, all the papers signed then Minister declared them husband and wife and it was time for the first kiss.

Mac's fingers gently cupped Stella's cheek before he firmly pressed his lips to hers and then pulled back to a round of happy applause.

XXXXXXXX

"I think if I see one more flash I'm going to go blind," Mac lightly groans as he and Stella head away from the group that had been gathered for pictures; the session over and just a bit longer before the reception festivities would begin.

"Well you held up better than I thought you would," Stella gently teases.

"Oh really Mrs. Taylor?" Mac replies as he kisses her cheek. "I love the sound of that," he whispers in her ear before he pulls back. "Have I told you how amazing and utterly beautiful you look today?"

"You know Mr. Taylor that is the one thing I will never tire of hearing. Besides are you tired of hearing me say how handsome you look today?" Stella counters and Mac's lips only curl into a wide grin.

"Well during the pictures you looked...um...well a little off."

"Off?"

"Like you had a faraway thought."

"You noticed that?" Stella asks in shock. "You look _that closely_?"

"Always have and always will," Mac confesses in truth. "Can you tell me?"

"Just wondering what it would have been like to have my mother and father here with me," Stella mentions softly, her tone holding a hint of sorrow and regret; prompting Mac's arms to curl around her tighter.

"Stella..."

"I'm okay Mac. Your mother and our friends have more than made up for it today. But I was just wondering. Didn't you think about your dad?"

"Was wondering what he would have said to me today."

"I love you Mac, thank you for today."

"Today isn't over Stella."

"Well the best parts are," Stella teases only to have Mac look at her in shock.

"Is that a fact?" Mac retorts as he stops walking and wraps his arms around her. "Are you sure?"

Stella takes Mac's ring hand and brings it to her lips before kissing it and then holding it to her heart. "This means you're mine. Trust me that was the best part."

"I can't really argue with that," Mac answers with a slight frown. "Does that mean you belong to me?"

"I think I always have, you just didn't realize it until recently."

"Well you always said I was thick headed," Mac counters with a slight smirk as they finally continue their way into the main reception hall where the area is abuzz with chatter, laughter, pictures and soft music playing. As soon as Mac and Stella step into the tent they are further bombarded by the small intimate group wanting more pictures, hugs, honeymoon holiday details and anything else the bride and groom can spare time wise.

The time finally comes for supper and soon the small tables are filled, the amazing feast being enjoyed and the bride and groom revealing in the loving attention they are being showered with.

"Did you even eat lunch?" Stella arches a brow at Mac's full plate.

"Was too nervous. I see I am not the only one," Mac counters by arching his brows at her full plate.

"Never been one of those girls that picks at bird seed Mac," she teases.

"And I love you for that."

"But if you eat too much won't you be tired later?"

"Hardly. Unless you want to skip out right now?"

Stella just shakes her head as she offers her husband a light smack on the arm before they both continue to make light banter as their meal is enjoyed.

"You still won't tell me now?" Stella inquires as they rest in their chairs, waiting for Flack's speech before they take to the floor for their first dance.

"Okay it's..." Mac starts only to have Sheldon, their MC, lightly tap the microphone to announce that it was time for the speeches. "That wasn't my doing," Mac pleads in his weak defense as Stella only looks at him in suspicion.

"Now you will pay for that later for sure."

Mac offers only a grin as his arm wraps around her bare shoulders as they settle back in their chairs to listen to some of their friends offers stories and best wishes. The next ten minutes or so are filled with laughter, tears, applause and picture opportunities. When it's their turn they also thank the wedding staff, their team, Millie and Sheldon as MC.

"I think I'm nervous again," Stella remarks as she follows Mac onto the dance floor, their hands clasped and the lighting being dimmed for an even more romantic setting.

"I'm kinda nervous also."

"Why?"

"Well you planned and arranged most of this amazing night and I can't thank you enough for that Stella. But what if you don't like _our song_?"

"It's _our song _Mac. Of course I'll love it."

Mac's arms gently fold around his new wife as the music finally starts to play; prompting Stella to look at Mac in wonder.

**_'This is the night  
_****_Breath of my heartbeat...'_**

"Is this..."

"Yes the song from that night..."

"The night we went to that open air music festival," Stella remembers as the soft melodial tone of Paul Janz comes to life, filling the room with romantic notions.

"And you said..."

**_'Aura in white  
_****_Can't keep from falling...'_**

"It was one of my favorite songs. And you remembered?" Stella asks in amazement.

"Of course I remembered. I love you Stella and what is important to you is also important to me," Mac replies; Stella's eyes quickly misting.

"Mac..."

"I don't know if I could ever express in words what you mean to me," Mac tells her seriously.

**_'Like velvet you flow  
_****_Soul to my soul...'_**

"How about taking the same amount of time I will also need to express my love and devotion to you. It's also hard to explain what you mean to me Mac. I have waited since I was a little girl for a man like you to make my life complete."

Mac looks at her with a loving gaze, his fingers gently brushing away a soft tear.

"And you want to know the best part?"

"What's that?"

**_'And I give up my heart  
_****_For the grace that you are.'_**

"Today is only the beginning."

"Thats true. We have a whole new adventure to embark on starting tomorrow."

"I do wish I could promise that it will be smooth sailing all the time."

"Mac, we have weathered some pretty big storms together," she reminds him kindly. "And we've never let each other falter. Not even one single step."

**_'This is my vow  
_****_Satin on white lace...'_**

"The promise I made to you earlier in front of the Minister was true, but I promise you right now that I'll do everything in my power to make you feel wanted and cherished and needed and desired and..." Mac's voice trails off as he leans in and kisses Stella on the lips. "And loved."

"Ditto," Stella retorts as her grasp around him tightens; his lips curling into a soft smile. "You know I have known you for well over a decade Mac."

**_'Ever and now  
_****_Cherish you always...'_**

"And does that scare you?"

"A little at times."

"It does? Why?"

"Not in a bad way. But in a way that I never thought I'd be blessed to know someone so intimately. Especially someone I love more than my own life."

**_'I'm so into you  
_****_You know that it's true...'_**

"And you?" Stella inquires.

"To know that I know that much about you? To be honest I am humbled and honored to be able to say I know so well the woman I love more than anything. We've been through so much together."

"The good times and the bad. The happy and the sad."

"With so many more ahead of us."

**_'You're the light of my eyes  
_****_Til_****_ the embers of time.''_**

"And to knowing that we'll never have to face another situation alone."

"We'll always face it together."

"Always."

"Forever?"

"Well our love is forever. Isn't that what this song is all about Mac?"

"That it is."

**_'And this love is forever  
_****_Forever and ever...'_**

"Your mother had been a tremendous help to me over the past few weeks Mac."

"She loves you like a daughter Stella. I'm just happy that you two actually get along."

"Ah have been listening to Sid again have you?" Stella smirks.

"That man has scary stories."

**_'It feels like we're sailing  
_****_For Heaven tonight...'_**

"Well she helped make this magical night come true."

"You know when you said you wanted to have something here in Central Park, I must admit that I didn't really give you enough credit," Mac admits with a heavy sigh.

"Oh my clueless husband."

Mac listens to her words and feels his heart swell at her words, his grasp around her tightening once again.

**_'Whatever it makes us  
_****_Wherever it takes us...'_**

"What is it? What is the odd look for?" Stella inquires.

"Contentment," Mac confesses. "That and I like hearing you say the word husband."

"Does have a nice ring to it."

"Almost as much as _my wife _does," Mac replies as he leans in closer. "And I love you for making it possible."

Stella guides his mouth back to hers and plants a discreet but tender kiss on his lips and then pulls back with a smile.

"Forever."

**_'Love'll never forsake us  
_****_This love is forever.'_**

The song finally comes to an end, another round of applause embracing the couple before the space around them is filled with their bridal party and then a number of happy couples. However, as much as they know others are around them, both Mac and Stella continue to dwell on the knowledge that no one else really matters and that tonight was made for them and them alone.

After a few more dances; another myriad of pictures and well wishes, a few hours later and it was time for the happy couple to make their way toward the waiting limo, their ride to the hotel of their choice to spend their first night as husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Taylor.

**_'This promise in truth  
_****_Softly is spoken...'_**

"I love the look of that ring on your finger," Mac comments as they sit in the limo on the ride to the posh hotel, Mac's arms around her shoulders and Stella's body pressed into his.

Stella holds up her hand and admires the two bands of gold accented by the stunning diamond and then offers her husband a sideways glance.

"You know even if there had been no rings it wouldn't have mattered," Stella tells him in a serious tone. "I think when two people share such a loving bond as we do, these are just a formality."

**_'I offer to you  
_****_Will never be broken...'_**

"So are you saying we didn't need them?"

"Nice try Mac," Stella smirks as she leans in and kisses his mouth, pulling only back a few inches.

"Do you even know how amazing you truly are?" Mac asks with a slight frown, his fingers gently resting under his chin. "When I um...well when I lost Claire I told myself that was it," he pauses, his own eyes starting to mist. "I thought I would never have another chance at love."

"And now?" Stella presses; knowing that he probably held back so much emotion today from those around him; holding everything inside until he was in her private company. And for that she would always be honored.

"And now I can't imagine my life without you."

**_'If the world makes you cry  
_****_When it darkens your eyes...'_**

This time it's Stella's turn to gently brush away a small salty droplet from the glistening blue eyes of her adoring husband.

"And you never will again. You made her proud today Mac."

"I think we both did."

**_'You just hold out your hand  
_****_By your side I will stand.'_**

The limo finally pulls in front of the five star hotel and Mac is the first to exit holding his hand for Stella, and once again feeling his heart skip a beat as she emerges from the limo; an amazing spectacle for all to see and admire, but his to love and cherish.

"Your bags will be sent to your room Sir."

"Thank you," Mac tells the hotel concierge as he heads for the elevator, handing Stella the key; the next stop the honeymoon suite that would overlook Central Park and a few other beautiful night spots.

Stella leans against Mac in the elevator, her ear pressed against his heart; listening to it race. "Sounds like you are about to have a heart attack Mac. What are you so nervous about?"

"Who says I'm nervous?" Mac counters with a warm smile. "Maybe I'm excited."

"That excited?"

"Stella you have only become my wife today, it's different now."

"How?"

"I don't know it just is," Mac comments with a slight shrug as they head for the door to their room.

"Nice try mister, you are not getting of that easy."

"Actually with the way you are looking I will be getting off that easy," Mac retorts prompting Stella to look at him in shock.

"Oh you naughty boy," she teases as they enter the dimly lit room; both of them gazing at the romantic setting the hotel has created for them.

"Wow," Mac comments as he looks from the bed adorned with rose petals, a bottle of champagne chilling and then to Stella with an eager smile.

"I agree," Stella takes note of the white, vanilla scented candles, a few delectables on the bed and a CD player with some soft music just waiting for them to make full use of. Mac takes her overnight bag and drops it on the floor beside his before he looks at her with warm grin.

**_'And this love is forever  
_****_Forever and ever...'_**

"Come here handsome," Stella instructs; Mac unable to get back before him fast enough. He quickly takes off his black satin jacket, draping it over a nearby chair just as he reaches her.

"Hello beautiful," he whispers as his fingers start to gently tease her back, playing with the zipper to her satin gown. And unlike on other occasions, when he'd be able to just take the dress off as fast as possible; he knows she'll want to keep it so takes care not to damage anything.

"At least I didn't get the one with a hundred buttons," Stella comments as she loosens Mac's black satin bow tie and then works on his white tuxedo shirt.

"Me too," Mac replies as he moves in closer, his fingers now cupping her face as the satin gown is allowed to fall to her feet, his dress shirt off and lying on the floor beside it.

"Wow," Mac praises as he gazes lustfully upon the creamy white satin and lace lingerie that she had bought specially for tonight; the color a beautiful contrast next to her golden olive skin.

**_'It feels like we're sailing  
_****_For Heaven tonight...'_**

"I know the feeling Mac," Stella praises as she flings off his undershirt and stares at his well toned chest, his body now only draped in black dress pants. He carefully lifts her into his arms and slowly carries her to the waiting bed, her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips locked in a passionate dual.

"Oh god Stella..." Mac groans as her tongue starts to tease his mouth, his body already waiting for their first married union.

"Mac..." Stella offers in return as his lips start to nibble her mouth and move lower, resting on her fragrant neck and causing her body to arch upward into his grasp.

"You look so amazing in this," Mac praises as his fingers tease the edges of the white lace on her chest; her bridal diamond necklace still dangling from her neck.

**_'Whatever it makes us  
_****_Wherever it takes us...'_**

"Make love to me Mac."

"With pleasure Stella."

Mac's arms encircle her further, both of them ready to become one; the first of many intimate unions for Mr. and Mrs. Taylor.

"You have that look Mac," Stella warmly notes as her fingers gently rest upon his cheek.

"Contentment and love Stella. I guess you should get used to them."

"Oh I already am," she replies as she lowers his lips to hers. "And do I offer you the same look of love and contentment?"

"At every possible moment."

"I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you Stella Taylor."

"Forever."

**_'Love'll never forsake us  
_****_This love is forever.'_**

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this and TGIF SMACKIES! :D


End file.
